


Insistent Temper

by realmajyyks



Category: F. T. Island, Juniel - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmajyyks/pseuds/realmajyyks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you done yet? I don’t have the time today to let you cool off before poking my head back here, only to get a guitar swung at it again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insistent Temper

**Author's Note:**

> Shh, I don't even know. I may have looked up that Juniel opened for FT Island on a Japan tour and between that and their recent interactions this just kind of happened. Isn't it cute how he seems to get flustered around her? Okay, I'll shut up now.

Lee Hongki was too old for this shit. Not that he was old mind you; never ever would he be old. Just at this moment, in this situation, the twenty three year old male felt inexplicably twice his age as the nineteen year old girl, no woman, stamped her foot forcefully to the ground. He had known this might be coming, expected and prepared for these circumstances. It wasn’t a secret between them that her temper flared and piqued when he dared be near. When he was unable to resist temptation and pulled one of her braids, pinched those adorably irresistible cheeks or some other thing she deemed an affront. No, he was no stranger to the seemingly quiet girls bouts of pique.

Briefly he wondered just how many times over the two years he’d known her that she had showered him in a rain of punches that felt like no more than a light sprinkle. Sixteen? Twenty three? With a sigh, he decided it really didn’t matter and reached forward to grasp the slim shoulders and turn his livid label mate so that he could look straight into her chestnut pools and finish what he had meant to say all along.

"Are you done yet? I don’t have the time today to let you cool off before poking my head back here, only to get a guitar swung at it again." Grimacing, the older male released his grip long enough to run a hand over the previous location of a rather large goose egg she’d given him at an earlier date. Quite literally, while they were on a date.

Flushed cheeks and a steady glare were all that answered him as the redhead pressed her petal pink lips into a tight line. He hadn’t really expected any better, but it was still a shame. That sweet pair of softness shouldn’t be treated so harshly. Hongki would be far gentler with them than she was now, well, at least he would try.

"It’s not a big deal, I swear, and they invented phones to be used, you know, with those super convenient call and text features they all come equipped with these days. Besides, this was your idea." Uh-oh. As soon as the words were out of his big stupid mouth, the brunette knew he shouldn’t have said them. Women in general did not like blame placed on them and Junie absolutely hated it.

Mouth dropped open as a squeak of outrage slipped from her petite package, she twirled away from him with crossed arms. Unable to see her face, he knew instinctively she was seeking something to bash upside his noggin. Applauding his judgment in finding an empty room, Hongki winced at the exasperated huff his companion released. Damn it. This wasn’t supposed to be such a battle!

Eyeing her slender back warily, the older male decided there was only one course of action left. Striding towards her, he noted the stiffening of her already ramrod straight profile and ignored it to step before her. Not giving here even a split second to move away, surprisingly strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and gentle, but insistent lips pressed against the unyielding pair. He loved that kissing her didn’t make him feel like a shrimp. He loved the sweet, light scent she had that you couldn’t even detect unless you were this close. He loved how right she felt. He loved her, maddening temper and all, not that he’d told her yet.

It took a moment, but the young woman relaxed into him just as he knew she would. She’d never really been that mad. It was a way for her to take out her anxieties and frustrations with the world that she couldn’t show anyone else. With a shameless grin, the vocalist leaned back to whisper. “Ready to listen?"

The feisty redhead grabbed his ear and twisted until he was bent over before her in an inescapable grip. Had he corrected himself earlier? No, she was definitely still a girl.


End file.
